


i'll bloody up my hands

by patrichor



Series: c!dream gets beat UP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avian Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), by which i mean ranboo tears someone's throat out w his teeth, damn ranboo rlly out here getting claimed as family huh, feral ranboo rights, have them show up for 2 seconds and die brutally, i wasnt gonna do anyone dirty like that, just so u know dream gets fuckin wrecked, love that for him, not dreams an unnamed character, quackity isnt a villain i promise hes just not handling stuff well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor
Summary: Five times Ranboo was protected by his friends, and one time he protected them in return.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: c!dream gets beat UP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112075
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1304
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Finished Fics, Purrsonal Picks, best smp stories





	i'll bloody up my hands

**Author's Note:**

> feral ranboo lives in my head rent-free
> 
> like damn dude i need college funds yknow could u at least chip in if ur gonna occupy my brainpower LMAO

**1\. Tommy**

Tommy is the first friend Ranboo remembers making. He knows other people, of course. Niki, for one. But he doesn't remember meeting her, doesn't remember how they became friends. He doesn't mind too much. Really, what's important isn't how they became friends, but that they still are.

He still thinks about sometimes, but he never mentions it to Tommy after the first time. He hadn't mean to say it, it just happened, and for a moment Tommy had looked at him with something sad on his face. Uncomfortable, Ranboo quickly changes the subject.

The next day, Tommy invites him to hang out and steal from someone. They have a good time, laughing and making jokes. As little as it means considering his poor memory, Ranboo doesn't remember ever feeling as happy as he felt then.

It doesn't last. Obsidian walls go up, threats are made, and court is held. Ranboo doesn't remember all of it, but he knows he was there when George's house burned. He knows he's just as guilty. He wrote it in his memory book, after all, that he and Tommy hung out that day.

He's still terrified as the conversation shifts toward his involvement, tail wrapped tightly around his leg and eyes wide. Tommy looks at him, sees the way his hands are trembling where they hold the memory book, remembers the way he freezes up when people look at him for too long or make unexpected sudden movements near him, and starts speaking.

It was just him, he says, and he says it so firmly no one can disagree. Just him, and no one else. Ranboo's eyes are wide for an entirely different reason now, his posture slowly loosening as the conversation moves on without him being mentioned at all.

"Thank you." He tells Tommy later. "I'll- I'll talk to Tubbo. We'll figure this out, okay? I'll do everything I can do stop this."

Tommy smiles weakly at him, but his thoughts are elsewhere. And he opens up to Ranboo, speaks of cold ravines and haunted gazes and _Tommy, let's be the bad guys,_ and later that night Ranboo writes a note next to Tommy's name under _ **FRIENDS.**_

_He covered for you in court by taking the full blame for George's house burning down. Tommy is trustworthy. Help him._

**2\. Ghostbur**

The ghost and the ender hybrid have more in common than one might think at first glance. The problems with their memories, the way rain hurts them, the way they try to make life a little easier for the people around them.

Ghostbur likes to spend time with Ranboo every so often. Most others in L'Manberg are almost always busy with rebuilding, and Ranboo helps out a lot but he's also always willing to spare the energy to carry a conversation with his dead friend at the same time.

He'll seek out Ghostbur when it rains, sometimes, his armor protecting him long enough to get to the sewers where he can dry off. He likes the little library there, likes sitting in peaceful silence as he looks through his memory book or some of Ghostbur's collection while his friend quietly hums, floating near the brewing stands.

Ever since Technoblade got his armor back and Ranboo's memory book went missing for a little bit, he feels like Quackity has been strangely distant, borderline hostile, though Fundy always reins him in when he snaps at Ranboo. Ranboo isn't sure why or what he did to make Quackity upset, but he tries his best to be helpful.

He still visits Tommy sometimes, spaced out enough that it won't be suspicious, and he's sitting in an armchair in Ghostbur's little library, just having dried off as he came from Technoblade's house, when the door bursts open and Quackity storms in. He seems about to ask Ghostbur something, but then he spots Ranboo in the chair looking up from a book with an expression like a deer in headlights, and stomps over to him instead.

"Where have you been all day?" He grumbles, irritated but not hostile. Not yet, at least.

Ranboo blinks at him, keeping his eyes away from Quackity's. Unfortunately the avoidance of eye contact only seems to upset Quackity more and his frown grows deeper.

"Um-" Ranboo's about to stammer an excuse when Ghostbur float over cheerfully.

"He's been here all day, right Ranboo?"

Ranboo nods, seizing the excuse gratefully. "Yeah. Ghostbur and I hang out sometimes. I'm sorry, if I knew you were looking for me I would've paid more attention to the time.."

Quackity doesn't buy it, but he's at least considering. "...You sure, Ghostbur? All day?"

Ghostbur nods, his smile fixed. "....Yes!"

Not suspicious at all. "I'm writing a book for his library," Ranboo explains, smiling innocently. "He's getting everyone to write one, did you know?"

Quackity stares at him suspiciously a moment longer before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I know. Alright, I'll see you later then. Ranboo, don't disappear like that again, okay? Make sure someone knows where you're going. I'd hate to lose track of you." He leaves, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Ranboo releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and slumps in his seat. "Thanks, Ghostbur." He says quietly once he's sure Quackity is gone.

Ghostbur smiles back. "You're welcome! Did you see how well I lied? I'm such a crime boy!" He watches with satisfaction as Ranboo laughs, releasing the leftover tension from the surprise visit.

Later, under **_FRIENDS_** , Ranboo adds a name and a note.

_Ghostbur. He covered for you to Quackity by saying you were with him the whole day. He might accidentally let something slip, but he's trustworthy. Help him._

**3\. Tubbo**

Ranboo doesn't learn how Tubbo protected him for a while, until long after it had passed, but he did all the same.

Quackity demands the execute the traitor at the festival, and for a moment all Tubbo knows is a monotone apology tinged with genuine regret, and then bright flashes of light and pain. His scars prickle as he clenches his fist, and once he's started speaking he can't stop.

Quackity's eyes go wide as Tubbo asserts himself in a way he hasn't done since before becoming president, as he stares Quackity in the eye and coldly reminds him of their past, as his voice cracks with the weight of his words, as he stutters with emotion and yet is every inch the president Quackity believed he could be.

He tells Quackity that if he executes Ranboo, it will be considered an act of treason.

Quackity narrows his eyes, but he stands down. He wants L'Manberg safe, even from within. Especially from within. Tubbo's right, the festival isn't the right place to execute the traitor. Too many bad memories, for everyone. But he does want Ranboo to be punished, he just needs to be more careful how he brings it up.

Hours later, it doesn't matter anymore. Quackity has no time to be concerned with traitors to a country he's just renounced citizenship of, though he will stay and defend it.

Ranboo doesn't know how Tubbo protected him, and Tubbo doesn't say anything. He writes a question mark next to Tubbo's name in his book, but deep down he knows if Tubbo asks for his help, he'll come.

_Tubbo earned his loyalty when he gave him friendship and a home, and Ranboo knows instinctively that at least on his part, that bond won't fade._

**4\. Phil**

Ranboo sits on the remnants of a bridge overlooking the crater, feeling numb. It doesn't seem quite real, that L'Manberg, the place that gave him a home when he first arrived, is gone. Just like that.

Normally when he's upset, he'll pick up one of his pets and stroke their backs until he feels calm again. But he moved his pets to his panic room, and he really, really doesn't want to go back there. Nothing good happens in panic rooms, he's decided, and he almost opens his book to write it down before shuddering and shoving it away. He doesn't want to see that mocking smile on the pages again.

The rain is starting to sting his skin, and he wonders if he should care about that. He doesn't really feel one way or the other about anything, right now. He's just numb.

Distantly he hears his communicator buzz, and then Phil's voice is there.

_"Heya, mate. Did you make it out okay?"_

There's silence for a moment before it registers that Phil is talking to him.

"..Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Got chased by a wither, but eh, y'know, it happens."

Phil's laugh echoes over the communicator, and Ranboo smiles a little.

_"Glad to hear you're alright. Do you need somewhere to stay?"_

Ranboo looks out across the crater that used to be his home, an unexpectedly profound sense of loss hitting him. He had good memories here, along with the bad ones. Memories of laughing with people he now fears, memories that warm and hurt his heart in equal measure.

" _Ranboo?"_ Phil's voice sounds again, and Ranboo belatedly realizes he was asked a question. _"You alright, mate? You seem a bit.."_

"I'm fine," He assures himself as much as the older man, turning and burying his head in his arm as he starts coughing. "Sorry, what was the question?" His voice sounds hoarse, and his skin where the rain has reached is starting to hurt.

The concern in Phil's voice is audible. _"I asked if you needed somewhere to stay, now that L'Manberg's gone.. Ranboo, where are you right now?"_

"In L'Manberg." He answers, resting his head on his arms. "I.. yeah. Yeah, I need somewhere to stay."

There's sounds of movement on the other end. _"Alright, I'm on my way. Just hang tight til I get there, okay? It'll just be a few minutes."_

Ranboo hum affirmatively, looking back out at the horizon. He can't help the pained hiss that escapes him whenever he moves and the wet clothes shift, so he tries to move as little as possible.

He's not sure how much time has passes before the rain abruptly stops reaching him, at the same time as a shadow stretches from behind him. Slowly, he looks up to see a large wing held over him, blocking the rain.

"Hi, Phil." He mumbles, unsteadily rising to his feet. Phil watches him with concern in his eyes, taking in the water-burns on his skin and the wetness of his clothes that told how long he'd been in the rain.

"Heya, mate. Ready to go?" Ranboo glances out at the crater one last time, before turning back and nodding. Phil leads him with a gentle arm around his shoulders to the Nether portal, and from there they traverse the familiar route to Technoblade's house.

Phil bandages his burns and helps him set up a little hut to stay in while they work on a better house and a dog kennel, and that night as he lays in his bed he mentally revises a notebook he doesn't dare open.

_Phil let you stay with him, and checked on you to make sure you were okay after L'Manberg got blown up. You can trust him, he's your friend. He only has one life. Keep him safe._

**5\. Technoblade**

Later, Ranboo learns it was Technoblade who first suggested checking on him to make sure he was alright. He remembers being handed back his precious memory book, remembers being told to get to safety because Technoblade held no quarrel with him, and he takes the warmth in his heart and channels it into making an axe. He's not exactly a fantastic smith, but he asks a villager to teach him and writes down what he learns.

When he finally finishes enchanting it, he takes a moment to look it over. It's polished Netherite, colors shifting across its surface from the enchantments, with a leather grip dyed red. He stammers a bit presenting it, but despite the older hybrid's words to the contrary, Ranboo can see the pleased gleam in his eye as he tests the balance.

He's always liked maps, so when he goes on a woodland mansion adventure with Technoblade and he's allowed to be the one holding the map, his tail swishes behind him excitedly. Technoblade looks as if he's holding back laughter, raising a brow.

"Excited?"

Ranboo flushes, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I just- I really like maps, so,"

Technoblade hums, faintly amused. "I couldn't tell, what with how many you had to sort through to find this one."

The pair laugh, and with that they set off on their road trip. It's a while through the Nether roof, and they fall into easy conversation and comfortable silence in equal amounts.

They finally find it and burst through the front doors, Technoblade cackling as fireworks fly through the room and Ranboo laughing more from surprise than anything. They fight through mobs, eventually splitting up to search different areas of the mansion.

Ranboo is a cautious fighter. Where Technoblade will take the initiative and overpower his opponent, Ranboo prefers to wait for an opening, strike quickly, and retreat. This strategy works well against single opponents, but not when there are mobs on both sides and he doesn't have anywhere to back up to.

The teen swallows nervously, gripping his sword in both hands as he falls into a ready stance. His floppy ears twitch, taking in more information as they do when he gets stressed. He lunges, slicing through a skeleton and sending bones scattering, and spins on the landing, putting him in a half-crouch with his back to the wall. He ducks the swipe of a zombie's arm and stabs it, angling his sword to hit the brain stem and kill it instantly. Then an arrow seems to sprout from his upper arm and he yelps, instantly silencing himself but too late- the sound was audible.

He spins to face the new opponent, one hand on his arm to stem the bleeding and his injured arm doing its best not to waver despite the pain, and he feels his heart sink at the sight of the skeleton being further down the hall. He won't be able to get there before it fires again, he knows, and he braces himself to try and deflect the hit when out of nowhere there's a crashing sound and the mobs near him are cut down with a few deft swings of an axe.

Ranboo knows his eyes are wide as he stares at Technoblade's back, the older hybrid having moved between Ranboo and the archer. Moments later the last mobs are dispatched, and Ranboo lets himself slump against the wall, inspecting his arm with a wince.

"Thank you," He offers a smile.

"You're welcome." Technoblade answers blandly, swatting away Ranboo's hand to get a look at the injury itself. Ranboo holds still, not letting any pained noises escape him as Technoblade removes the arrow and bandages the wound, his ears flicking as he remains alert for any nearby mobs.

Once the injury is bandaged Technoblade takes a step back, watching Ranboo with an unreadable expression. "Let's head back." His tone is deadpan, but the way he hovers on the side Ranboo was injured and frowns whenever Ranboo winces betrays his concern.

They're back in the Nether when he speaks again.

"Do you remember where you learned to fight?"

Ranboo tilts his head, thinking. He knows he has the muscle memory to prove he's a practiced fighter, but when he tries to think back along those lines he just gets static. "Not really, no. I think it was loud..? I know that doesn't really narrow it down, though."

Technoblade hums, nodding. "You're not too bad, I guess. Would be better if you trained with me and Phil sometime."

Ranboo recognizes that for the invitation it is, failing to hide his smile and his happily flicking tail. "Yeah, I'd like that."

That night, back in his room after being fussed over by Phil when he returned injured, Ranboo lets the words etch themelves into his mind.

_Technoblade saved you from mobs and offered to train you to fight. He's a good person, no matter what anyone says. The best way to help him is to help protect what he loves. Don't let Phil, Ghostbur, or Tommy get hurt. Keep them safe, Ranboo. No matter what._

**+1. Dream**

Dream's laugh is cold and mocking, and Ranboo hates it. Hates the sword at his throat, at Phil's throat, hates being helpless as the people he cares about are threatened. He can't completely silence a distressed _vwoop_ that escapes him, shrinking back as it brings the attention of the two gods facing off squarely onto him. Tentatively, he tugs at the hold around his wrists, only to freeze with wide eyes as the grip tightens and cold Netherite touches his throat in warning.

Technoblade growls, and Dream has his mask on but Ranboo thinks even without it they'd be seeing a smiling face.

"Ah-ah. Careful, Blade. If I recall correctly, that friend of yours only has one life, and I'm sure you'd hate for the kid to get hurt."

Techno's grip on his axe tightens, and for a moment Ranboo is afraid he might just attack Dream anyway. He thinks that might be okay- he's not keen on dying, but he does still have three lives- if only it weren't for Phil being caught too.

Phil didn't have three lives. If he died, he wouldn't come back, and Ranboo couldn't bear it if that happened.

His head lowers, bangs hiding his eyes as fury starts to rise inside him. These are His People. They claimed each other, and they claimed him, and he didn't dare claim them too except he thinks he might have anyway, without even realizing it. Dream has no Right to threaten what is His, he is an interloper here, unwelcome and he _dares threaten what is Under His Protection he **has no Right-**_

He doesn't realize he's trembling until Dream's head tilts and his voice turns nauseatingly faux-sweet. "Aw, it's okay Ranboo, no need to be scared. I'm sure Technoblade won't let anything happen to you, _will he?_ "

And for the first time, when Ranboo looks up, he forces himself to make eye contact. He ignores how his whole body begins to shudder, the sword moving away from his neck in alarm, and he knows Techno sees the incandescent rage in his eyes because he laughs, long and low, and turns back to Dream with a savage grin. "Oh, I don't think I'll be the one doing the heavy lifting here, Dream."

Dream tenses slightly and he opens his mouth- to say something or ask a question, Ranboo will never know, because it's at that moment that his jaw unhinges and his mouth opens wider that it ever has before and he _shrieks_

The person holding his wrists lets go and stumbles back in alarm, and none too soon as Ranboo staggers, back hunched and legs in a braced stance as his eyes go wide. Large dark wings burst through the back of his shirt with a spray of dark fluid, and distantly he hears Phil laughing in surprised delight. Horns sprout from his head, grey in color and twisting upward, and the inside of his mouth glows a familiar purple.

Dream takes a step back, grip on his axe tightening, but he's too slow for this. The ender dragon hybrid screeches, and while his ears are still ringing the teen lunges at the mercenary holding Phil and knocks him away from the older man. They struggle for a mere moment before the mercenary goes limp, and Ranboo turns back toward Dream with a mouth dripping blood. It's not until later that Dream, looking back in horror, will realize that he spat part of a throat into the snow as he approached the green god.

Technoblade laughs, and the sound stirs Dream into action. He slashes with his axe at the approaching hybrid, only to stumble forward when he slices through empty air. He turns, and there the boy is, tail lashing furiously as he stalks across the snow.

His eyes are empty of anything but righteous fury and bloodlust, and Dream realizes that he might not make it out of this one. He curses under his breath, dropping a strength potion at his feet and lashing out again. He hears Phil shout as he makes contact with the boy's leg and laughs, only to abruptly go silent when the axe slices nearly to the bone and yet the teen doesn't slow. Instead, he uses Dream's difficulty removing his weapon to slash at his face with elongated claws, tearing off the mask and revealing the fear on the face beneath.

Dream gives up on the axe and backpedals, but the teen matches him step for step, furiously flapping wings giving him a boost to make up for his maimed leg. Ranboo keeps slashing at him, each hit injuring Dream further, until finally he aims a desperate kick at the bad leg, sending it buckling as the boy crashes to his knees.

Technoblade starts forward, a furious glint in his eyes, when Dream is lit from below by a purple glow. He looks down, eyes widening in shock as he sees the glowing open mouth of the teenager at his feet. He barely has enough time to turn and run a few steps before the breath attack is unleashed, hitting him and sending him far higher into the air than he knows he can survive a fall from.

His last hope is a fishing rod he removes from his inventory, and he casts the line out hoping to snag and pull himself to something to stop his fall. He breathes a sigh of relief when it snags on a tree, only for it to turn to dread as an arrow slices through the line. Turning, he makes eye contact with the man holding a bow and instinctively shrinks from the Angel of Death looking back at him. _Shouldn't have touched my boys,_ the cold stare directed at him seems to say.

And then he hits the ground, and knows nothing but the void.

**Author's Note:**

> ender dragon hybrid ranboo pog!! i saw it on a post on tumblr i wish i could remember where sjkb but it was sick and i was like dude. dude i gotta. i cant not.
> 
> also i Am working on a sequel that picks up directly after the last segment with the aftermath!! i was gonna put it here like the ++1 in bones of my bones, but then i thought i wanna make ender dragon!ranboo a series so :) look forward to that !!


End file.
